gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tama63
Nob.. Can you fixxy the header background for the POTCRW? :D Benjamin Ƭ ' Lol Your not intimidating tamtam. You ban, you get wiki to ban, and I always come back. Means your doing something wrong. Same with pears. Leon. Matthew. And all the others. A-buh-bye now! Willeh OUT! hmmm =D What kind of template is this I've been fond with tweaking with backgrounds Thanks- Sharple Talk Page Re: Rangeblock Hi, no rangeblock is needed, as all the edits come from the same IP address, which is blocked now by the autoblock -- 'RandomTime 19:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) changing admin line picture Why on earth did you change that picture on this wiki for the admin line, making others look like they are frauds? I have given credits, have given directions where to find it, and now you are changing that picture? Oh well, might as well change it not to display it anymore if you behave like this. I am truely amazed by this behaviour. WikiPim Thanks Thank you for making my new(ish) template better The American Dragon 23:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nav Bar Hey Tama, With the changes you made to MediaWiki:Chat it seemed to add the text you used there to the Nav Bar: You need a Frames Capable browser to view this content. The Disclaimer and Shoutbox navs are now not in the bar, I don't know if it perhaps looks better to people with such browsers, but I don't seem to have one so I see it as that. @admins in comments Please stop changing the @Admins to "Mind uploading your own image". We do not need that on this wiki. I don't care who uses our coding. The @Admins is for this wiki so leave it alone. -- 19:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Actually the wiki doenst use it anymore --'Tama63' 19:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I still see it in our comments. -- 19:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC :::I reuploaded it as something else and changed the css --'Tama63' 19:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping meh out on thekingsmarineswiki. It's rarely used, but I wanted to try out CSS. Yes I did directly copy this wiki's CSS and never got around to the copyrighted picture, like you said. Thanks for your help. About Josh There WAS no police release, Tama! I told the people who had Storm's number, and I said something about it to Sharpe. Josh was just being a stupid teen. And I can vouch: TEEN. If you don't unban him, delete the ban blog, and let me fix this, I am at risk of going to juvenile detention, and this wiki is at risk of being closetd for acting on classified information. This needs to be wiped clean, or we're in deep deep DEEP crap. -John from his phone i need you to add m e and my friend elizabeth darkeagle 00:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared p.s. this is this is the name of my charater Buildcraft for Minecraft Hey, I found a mod you might like. http://www.minecraftdl.com/buildcraft-mod/ Check it out, it's well wicked. Hi When can i get back onto chat. -_- Thanks, KellyStormEagle 21:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Tama63, my apologies. Tama, im sorry i blew up, and spammed with caps. please accept my apologie, i really would like to get on chat, and im sorry for any inconvinence. my best wishes, KellyStormEagle 01:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Tabbers Is there a way to make tabbers ( look at Jack Pistol under the Inventory section ) not run-on to the next line but be on 1 line as a whole ( look at Ammo Pouch tab )? Also what must be added to the css to add some spacing at the bottom of the tabs so they don't overlap. can you please add me and my girlfriend roxy to the guest list my pirates name is Black BearedBlack Beared 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared AFK (CHAT) Emoticons I'm requesting an AFK emoticons for people who well go AFK of course :) I am thinking this image. Sharple Talk Page February Newsletter Forum Question Is it possible to sticky a forum post? as in here.. Thanks 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Thanks Thank you for the help :P Also could you possibly fix the header behind the nav on the same wiki? So thats its more even? Thanks, again 'Benjamin Ƭ ' My MC Server My friend, I am willing to put our future issues behind us and address you as a friend. I would love to have you back on my new serer. It's awesome, but I need to setup permissions for it, so for now I can trust you with being an op, but please don't user worldedit. :P We still have wodden areas in the creative world that you made. :P Reply if you'd like the IP. -- 07:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat please? THen I can give you the IP if you want. :P Would be glad to have you back mate. -- 07:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Contest Are you going to be entering in the image contest Disney has set up for sail emblems? If you haven't I think you should especially now that you have photoshop. Your images are epic :D It would be so cool if you won. You should also try enter more than one xD CSS question Hi Tama- I thank you again for helping me with the wikia.css, I am still trying to get it down, and hopefully I can start writing my own and stop somewhat copying yours. On my test wiki, I have created a MediaWiki:Wikia.css page and I inserted the parts for admin comment highlight there. But I noticed on this one, on the Wikia.css page you have something different. Why do you have a seperate page for Wikia.css and I think it was something like.. Wikia.comment.css.. or something.. like that? I am curious because I can get the comment highlighting to work, but I cannot get the admin name to be highlighted in their chosen color in the activity. Like for example, in the activity bar on the right side of the screen, if kat edits a page, her name will appear in bold and purple apposed to the user blue color. I can get the comments to become colored, but how do you highlight in the the activity? thanks, I appreciate your help, I'm still trying to learn things o_0. What would I do without ya.Oh, and I removed the copyrighted "@Admins" picture as you requested, sorry about that. was afk Sorry was afk I'd appreciate that. I'd love if you could make me one - I'm having trouble bypassing my cache anyway, so I can't tell if they have worked. I appreciate all your help xD. Means a lot. Here's a link to the wiki: http://thepotcolegion.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legion_Wiki And this is the wiki page I created, and obviously it will have to be moved, al those will need to go to the comment.css or what not. http://thepotcolegion.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Thanks so much Tama-